Dragons Legacy
by The Chaotic Ones
Summary: Sidefic to Dark Legacy. Jou is a baisicaly a summoner from the Solar Tribes when his world is thrown upside down and he is captured into slavery by an evil lord from the neiboring country. Will Be SJ, HO, MS, and some mentions of YYY and RB much much late
1. Chapter One

Chaos: Here is Dragons Legacy, my brain baby.

Angel: Chroni said she would beta this too so profuse thanks to her for both agreeing to this, and the GREAT job she has done for Dark Legacy thus far.

Chroni: ((beams)) hear that, ya'll? I get profuse thanks! ((Shudders)) I just said "ya'll." In CONTEXT.

Jef: We will be trying to post on this every two weeks, alternating posting one chapter of Dragons Legacy one week, and one chapter of Dark legacy the next week. We may or may not actually get it done that way....

Aaries: Anyways... this starts seven years before the Dark Legacy, Jou is ten and Shizuka is eight.

Jef: This was decided after writing most of Dark Legacy so that when the stories got to the point where they merged the ages would be compatible for couplings.

Angel: We really don't have much to say about the beginning of this fic, other than most of it isn't written out, unlike Dark Legacy and Legacy of Light.

Chaos: We only have about three chapters of this, and even by then, it may not be to the same point as Dragons Legacy by the time Jou shows up over there.

PR: WE-DO-NOT-OWN-YUGIOH-OR-MUCH-OF-ANYTHING-ELSE-EITHER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Aaries: Oh, and this is going to be a little short, until we get up to speed, ok? OK.

* * *

Jou ran through the field happily, the prickly desert flowers not bothering him in his joy. A black shadow passed over head, and Jou looked up joyously to see his friend and partner Nerutaki coming in to land near him. Within the next few days he would begin his journey to adult hood, and grow into the latent power that he could already feel stirring inside of him, but until then all he wanted was to play with his best friend.

Neru was a shadow beast, more specifically one of the rare and powerful Red Eyes Black Dragons, the first Red Eyes to be bonded to a Human in fact. The Solar tribe Elders had argued at first that she was too powerful to bond with a child, but Neru and Jou had shown them without a doubt that they were meant to be bonded. Even when before he had bonded with Neru, Jou had been very powerful, but afterwards, with his and her power merged they were almost as powerful as the chief of the Solar Tribes, and he was strong.

In five years, when his changes were over, he would be much stronger. Like all children of the Dragon clan, he had Dragon's blood running through his veins. Because of this, all of the members of the Dragon clan started to develop magic 'gifts', starting when they turned ten, and Jou had just turned ten a few days before. Soon he would develop a fever as his body adjusted to allow the latent power in him to awaken, and when the fever died down he would have a new gift. It would happen frequently over the next five years, but for now all Jou wanted was to play with his friend.

After all, when the Dragons blood was awakening gifts, he wouldn't be able to summon her.

"Jou!!" A girl's voice called, and Jou looked up to see his sister, Shizuka running toward him, her Petite Dragon Meria fluttering behind her. Shizuka's dragon was much smaller and weaker than Jou's dragon, though Meria didn't seem to mind at all.

"Hi Shizuka." Jou said, standing up from where he had sat down a few moments ago.

"Dad wants to see you, ASAP." Shizuka said, and Jou nodded. Their father was the leader of the Solar Tribes, and in specific, the cheif of the Tagnik'Zurr clan, or Dragon clan.

"Bye Neru, I'll see you later!!" Jou said to the young Red Eyes, swiftly opening a portal for her to go home.

::_Later Then, My Friend_:: He heard Neru reply as she went through.

"Dad is in the War Tent." Shizuka said, rolling her eyes slightly. It was easier to let the dragons fade back to their realm, though it took hours and was very boring for the dragon in question.

"Yea yea, see you there." Jou said, before sprinting off toward the little "village". The Solar Tribes were Nomadic most of the year, and their current camp was more like a small city of tents rather than what most people would consider a village. Jou headed for one of the larger tents in the middle of the village, and stepping in he navigated until he was in one of the further back "rooms". The tent was large enough to be sectioned off by large hangings to create different rooms. Jou found his Father in a room hung with maps and a few banners.

"Shizuka said you wanted to see me, Father?" Jou said from the door way when he saw that his father was alone.

"Indeed. Jou do you recognize this banner?" his father asked, pointing to a yellow and orange depiction of some bird.

"It's the banner of one of larger houses in the country to the east, Egypt I think it is." Jou answered, before asking his own question. "Why?"

"There is a large troop of men headed this way, an army bearing this banner. I want you and the others who are awakening or whose dragons are too weak to be of any help in a battle to take the younger children into the desert and Hide until we find out why they are approaching us." The cheif said.

"Yes, Father." Jou said, swallowing nervously. If those awakening abilities, and those not for fighting were leading the younger ones instead of a seasoned Warrior for each group, Things must have looked very grim.

"Go help gather up the children so that we can get them out of harms way." The chief said, before turning back to his maps. "And tell Mas'uu I want to talk to him." he added absently.

Jou hurried to obey his father's wishes.

_**XPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXP**_

Two hours later, Jou and a group of fifteen children were headed north, and of them Shizuka was the only one who was bonded to a shadow creature. The youngest child in his group was three, and the eldest was Shizuka at eight, and Jou had each of the younger ones paired with an older one. Jou's strategy was to get them to a rocky field that was about a day and a half from the tent village. He planned on finding one of the caves that the field was riddled with and staying there until someone came to tell them what had happened. Food and water wouldn't be a problem because all of the children of the Solar Tribes were taught from the youngest ages how to find the necessities in the desert.

The tent village was still visible behind them, and even when Jou heard the awesome roars of someone's dragon he didn't turn back to look, or let any of the others do so. "Come on, we don't want to get caught up in this." Jou said, ushering them along. As they crested the top of one of the higher sand dunes, Jou turned back just for a second, and saw their home illuminated one last time in the waning evening light. The battle was taking place on the other side of it, and Jou fervently prayed to any gods that would listen that their tribes would win.

"Come on Jou, weren't you just saying you didn't want us to get caught up?" Shizuka said from just behind him, and Jou nodded and resumed leading the children away.

* * *

Aaries: Well how do you like that? Excitement in the first chapter.

Jef: Isn't there supposed to be some kind of build up to that? I mean, something to let us know exactly what's going on?

Chaos: Naw... all will be explained in time. If anyone has any questions about what's going on, or about The Solar Tribes, ask and we will do our best to answer.

Angel: as for Nerutaki and Meria, they are The REBD and the petite dragon, if we weren't clear before. The Solar tribes are like Summoners, but they can only summon one monster total. Generally they are bonded at a young age by their parents and the elders of whatever type of monster they are bonding to, but sometimes the children or parents decide that they won't bond, which is fine.

Aaries: Yea, they still start developing talents at about ten years old, and that's a general Solar tribe thing, not just the dragon clan. Each tribe generally develops a different set of abilities within a VERY broad set of catagories.

Angel: we really don't have much more to say about that. If you are interested in knowing more about this culture, let us know and we will tell you all about it, but it doesn't play to huge a role in the story, hence the brief rundown above.

Aaries: so let us know what you think please. It will be about five chapters into this when we meet up with dark legacy, maybe, give or take two or three....

Chaos: Aw heck, just let us know what you think.


	2. Chapter Two

Aaries: Ummm... what is that? ((Points to a large granite mountain that appeared out of nowhere))

Jef: Writer's block, I think... That's pretty impressive...

Chaos: Who cares?! GET IT OUT OF MY WAY! ((Attacks the granite mountain with a chisel and hammer))

Jef: Well, Come on Aaries, Angel, we might as well help her with it so we can get back to Dark.

AariesandAngel: ((Groan but also attack the mountain with chisels))

Jef: Anywho, here is the next chapter.

Angel: And thanks again to Chroni for beta'ing. She really is the best ever!

* * *

Jou stood atop one of the taller rocks, keeping watch on all the approaches to the makeshift camp that he and the others were currently setting up. They had arrived at the rock fields earlier that morning and scouted a cave big enough to hold all of them, and while Shizuka marshaled the younger kids into making it livable for a short time, Jou was keeping watch to make sure that no one found them. There were bands of slavers in this part of the desert, always on the lookout for careless, lost people, and Jou did not want to face them unprepared. 

It had taken two days for the troupe of children to get to the rock field, because Jou had collapsed in the night with his first bout of change fever. The only good thing about the delay was that he could now cast a spell of silence so that the children were undetectable that way.

Jou was just about to have one of the younger kids take his place as sentry, when he noticed a cloud of dust from the north, the direction of their village and the fight...

"Oh shit," Jou muttered, unable to think of anything else to say. "Everyone into the cave!" Jou shouted, leading the way.

After a quick headcount to make sure that everyone was there he spoke to them seriously. "I need you all to remain here. Do NOT use any of your magics; they can be traced too easily. We may have been followed, and I need to investigate. I can't use my magic right now, so I need all of you to remain as quiet as you can," Jou explained as quickly as he could. "Shizuka, you're in charge until I get back," Jou said, praying that he would be able to come back and take care of them.

"Okay, Dalninuk (AN1). Hurry back," Shizuka said solemnly, as if she sensed the same thing.

Jou nodded and left the cave, quickly working his way around to another section of the rock field. He knew where another cave could shelter him from sight but still let him see what was going on, but before he could get there his vision suddenly blurred on him. Not noticing that the dust cloud representing the horsemen following his group had curved to go directly to him, Jou collapsed and a viscous and unexpected fever over took him as his body began to adjust to another ability awakening inside of him.

XPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXP

When Jou awakened, he was in a very dark place and the only reason he knew he wasn't in some cave somewhere was that he was tied to a pole of some kind. His first instinct was to get up and survey his surroundings; however that idea was shot down when he felt rough ropes bite into his wrists at his attempt to move. "Vith!! (AN2)" Jou said, struggling as hard as he could to get out of the bindings.

"Don't bother," a familiar voice said, though it sounded more tired and worn than should have been possible, and Jou craned his neck around to see Honda's head somewhere behind him.

"What happened?" he asked, instantly concerned. Honda was one of his best friends (besides Nerutaki) and it pained Jou to see him so despondent.

A muffled sob was the only response he got from the brunet boy, but another slightly less familiar voice answered him, sounding almost as strained as Honda's. "Apparently whoever attacked the Solar Tribes wanted to take those of us with still-developing abilities prisoner. I had my group split up and hide among the dunes but I passed out from fever a moment later. Honda was in a flat area and there was no where for anyone to hide...." the voice said, and Jou had to crane his head around the other way to see the black hair of the speaker. Now he could attach a name to that voice. Otogi.

"What happened, Otogi?" Jou asked the young Riv'vel clansmen.

"They slaughtered everyone in his group after they captured him," Otogi explained, causing Honda to sob again.

"Vith!!!" Jou said again, struggling again against his bonds. "We have to get out of here, we're too vulnerable here!!" Jou said. The other two remained silent, with the exception of Honda's sobs.

It was about two hours later when someone else came into the tent, Jou could tell by the patch of light that hit the side of the tent they were in, briefly illuminating the enclosure much better than before. A person was briefly silhouetted in the patch of light, and then the tent flap closed again. Jou felt whoever had come into the tent come up behind him, and then felt a rough calloused hand cup his cheek and turn his head.

"Hmm... Not bad." a rough voice said, as if taking inventory. "Very exotic, even for one of the witch people. I have never before seen this shade of blond among your kind." Jou jerked his head away from the unwelcome grip, spitting.

"Vith'ir!! (AN3)" he said as insultingly as he could. The man merely chuckled deeply.

"Be that way. You are mine now, and nothing is going to change that," the man said, before moving to Jou's left, towards Honda. The brunet clansmen whimpered a little bit and Jou craned his neck again to see a large hulking figure examining his friend. "Hmm... pretty, but not very powerful. Pity," he commented dismissively, before moving to where Otogi was tied and examining him as well. Try as he might, Jou couldn't twist far enough to see what was going on, but he heard a slight scuffle and a muffled sound of protest before the man started cursing. The stranger quickly got control of his anger and Jou heard a loud slap and a grunt of pain from Otogi. "Beautiful and spirited. That's good," the stranger finished, and then he left the tent.

Jou felt an impending sense of doom, and as he started struggling twice as hard against his bonds he asked, "What happened Otogi?"

"Vithin den'suar!!! (AN4) He kissed me so I broke his nose." Otogi explained, and Jou chuckled even though he was concerned. It sounded like something the Riv'vel clansmen would do.

"I just hope we can get out of here before something bad happens." Jou said, redoubling his efforts to get free again, even as an Icy chill settled in his gut.

* * *

Aaries: Okay... we had no Idea we would be using so much of a different language in this... 

Chaos: we thought it would be just an occasional word here and there... Oh well. As for the language itself, it's Drow, not Japanese, in case you couldn't tell. We have plans for that language in Legacy of Light, and Drow was something that is a hell of a lot more interesting than Spanish, which is the only other language we have ready access to a dictionary for.

Angel: anyways, for those translations....

AN1-**Dalninuk** sister

AN2-**Vith** basically the F-word

AN3-**Vith'ir** the combination of the words Vith and Tir, the F-word and You.

AN4- **Vithin Den'suar** If you haven't figured out Vith by now we pity you. the "in" ending is the same as "ing". Den'suar we had to make up on our own because the Drow dictionary didn't include the word for bastard. Oh well.

Aaries: As for the reason for using another language, we thought it would be more realistic if the Solar tribes had their own language, hence Drow. We will be using Drow mythological figures as Solar Gods and Goddesses as well. We are considering having them be the same as the ones that will be used in Dark but with different names, but we aren't sure yet. Let us know what you think if your actually reading this.

**_REVIEW REPLIES_**

To Amber Eyes23: We're glad you find it interesting, and we're looking forward to seeing your first story!! Where will it be posted so we can read it? (Grins broadly) The untitled story? Oh yea... hehe... that's our first planned Yugioh story; of course we will update it..... eventually... ((Crickets start chirping, driving Chaos insane)) As the very first reviewer for this story, what prize would you like, a one shot story or a drawing of one of us? ((Cheap and cheesy we know, but we have nothing better to offer))

To Tayko: Here You go!!

To rainystar186: Yea, we liked the idea too. There are other monster types, each separated into clans. It was all inspired by the summoners from FF2. This is updated, and Dark will be updated sometime within the next week or two, we hope...

To mandapandabug: We hope this makes you happy because it makes up happy too. Is this soon enough for you? we were hit hard by writer's block and that's why it's so late, or at least it seems late to us. We like your enthusiasm.

To Osiris-Lee: No, sorry. We're sad that Seto can't be the one to take Jou prisoner, but then how could Seto rescue him later on? Would you like a hint who did take them prisoner? We'll give you three anyways. A) it isn't Pegasus B) He's blond and C) he was a superb arsehole to Jou in Duelist Kingdom. Their powers awaken between the ages of ten and fifteen. During that time, they can't pull together enough magical energy to summon their dragons because it (the energy) is too scattered while their abilities are awakening. The average Solar child will have between ten and fifteen abilities awaken, over multiple bouts of very high fevers. As for bonding, many of the lesser dragons are willing to bond with humans because they would then get a boost from the human's power, and they would rise in status in their own world. -It's not a very complicated process, this bonding. The dragons can communicate telepathically, AND form a link, if they so desire, to those that they communicate with. When a deeper link is formed, CONGRATS! They're bonded. A dragon will generally outlive their human partner, and would probably take on another partner about a decade later. Hehehe... too long and involved? Probably. Oh well. -About the gods, I think we mentioned it earlier, but we will definitely be using different names for the gods, even if we decide that they'll be the same ones. We aren't quite sure yet... the culture doesn't play a huge role in this story, so let us know what you want to know, and we'll tell you, okay? Be specific, though, because we can't explain an entire culture in one chapter, let alone a few paragraphs. Thanks for review, hope to see you next chapter as well.

To Misura: well... Shizuka doesn't show up again until this story catches up with Dark. and as we said before the culture doesn't play a huge role in the story, just a minor yet fairly important one. That made no sense... Anywho, This is the next chapter of Jou's story, what do you think?

Aaries: (looks pointedly at the review button)


	3. Chapter Three

Chroni's Notice: I was very pressed for time, and slow to check my email. To make this no slower than it should be, I am refraining from my obsessive-compulsive need to edit the author's notes. Sorry, for anyone who enjoyed my revisions.

Jef: Thats Okay Chroni, we are still extremely gratefull for everything you've done.

Aaries: Okay, first off I'm going to explain something about the Solar Tribes. ALL of the people in the solar tribes were summoners, though each different clan specialized in summoning different types of "Monsters". For example Jou's clan is the Tagnik'Zurr clan, and that translates to the dragon clan. Otogi is from a different clan, the Riv'vel. Riv'vel is Drow for Human, so his summon partner is Humanoid. It wont come into play for quite a while, but **whats a humanoid Dual monster that you would like to see as Otogi's partner**?

Chaos: and now that thats out of our way... ((takes the dynamite that rainystar186 gave us and sets to work demoloshing the writers block))

Angel: thanks again to Chroni, she is the Best!! Oh and we dont own Yugioh, Drow, or even summoners, though they are a bit more origional than in final fantasy. We dont own that either, or R.A. Salvatore for that matter.

Jef: It will all make sense later, but for now, heres the next chapter, enjoy please. ((smirks))

* * *

Jou's wrists were chafed and hurt a few hours later, and more than once Jou had felt a warm sticky fluid trickle from his wrists to his fingertips. He was fairly certain he was bleeding, but it didn't matter. Soon he would be loose, and he would get Otogi and Honda loose, and they would get the hell out of here. 

Jou was almost out, one more coil of rope to free his hand from, when the tent flap opened and several people came into the tent. They didn't say anything, but two of them untied Jou and grabbed hold of his arms before he could retaliate. As they dragged Jou from the tent, he saw that Honda and Otogi were being manhandled out as well by four more large men. Once they were outside, in the star- and moonlight, Jou could see that the men holding him and the others were dressed as guards with the same symbol marking them that Jou's father had shown him a few days ago. They were in the same clearing in the sand that the Solar tribes had camped on peacefully only days ago. Jou struggled against his captors every step of the way.

As they approached a large gold and burgundy colored tent, Jou felt a wave of nausea upon realizing that that was exactly where his father's tent had stood. "Den'suaren!!! Rath'arghen!!! Vithin Goln!!!!!!" Jou yelled, furious with the bastards and wanting nothing more than to beat the tar out of them, right after the nausea passed and the air cooled some. ((AN1and2))

Jou wasn't the only one who was cursing and struggling, as he heard Otogi writhing as well, his language almost as foul as Jou's own. The three of them were forced into the large tent a bit further. "Kneel!" The command was given to all of them, but Jou struggled to remain standing even as the guards holding him pushed him down, and eventually they had to trip him and hold him there while dizziness washed over him once more.

"Den'suaren!!!!" Jou said, and then translated it for the buffoons. "Bastards!!! How dare you..!!" Jou was cut off as someone stood and approached them.

"Spirited and beautiful, what a combination." the voice from earlier in the tent said, and Jou looked up to finally see their captor in better lighting. He was tall, especially from Jou's current perspective, and had scraggly blond hair that looked as if it had been under a battle helmet for too long. Jou noted with some satisfaction that his nose had recently been healed, as the energy of the healer lingered on the man's face. It was a rare gift, even among the Solar tribes, to see magic energies and be able to tell what they were, but Jou had always been able to do it.

"What do ya want with us?" Jou demanded, glaring at the man defiantly.

"Quiet, slave!" One of the guards said, smacking Jou's head.

"Now, now, the boy does have a point." the man said, "I want you because you're young enough that your powers can be harnessed to my use. Get the collars." The last part was said to an aid, who scurried to obey. The man then stepped forward again, leering first at Jou then moving beyond him to where the other two were forced to their knees. "I am going to have great fun breaking you all to my will." the man explained and Jou heard a cry of disgust from Otogi. "You are my prizes for eliminating the solar pests, and when I tame your power I shall be the most powerful man in Egypt. More powerful than that fool High prince Kage, at least and that's what counts." Jou could hear Honda's struggles now, though they were quite a bit weaker than Otogi's.

"Net'ath Drohar!!((AN3)) What did we do to deserve this!! And not just us, but our tribes?" Jou demanded, trying to escape another turn of his stomach.

"Ah Bones, your back with those collars." the man said, ignoring Jou for now and accepting a strange box from the aid who he had sent away for collars earlier. "You and your tribes have dark witch powers, unsanctioned by the gods of light, or for that matter any civilized gods at all. Your brethren had to be eliminated because they were too old to be indoctrinated to the will of the gods. You however, are just the right ages to be... re-trained successfully," the man smiled evilly, opening the box and revealing three thick, ugly, leather and metal collars.

"What the hell?" Otogi hissed as the man again approached their group, this time holding one of the ominous collars. The man paid no heed, instead opening the collar wide enough to wrap it around one of the boy's throats.

Jou hunched into himself, scowling, and surprising everyone when a throaty growl emerged from his throat, including himself. "Well, well, you seem eager," the man laughed cruelly. Jou did his best to pull away from the man as he was approached with the menacing neckwear, but between the goons holding him and his oncoming fever, it was hopeless. As the collar snapped around his neck, Jou could literally feel all the energy spread throughout his body being forced into place, unable to fulfill its task, and unable to dissipate either. Immense pain washed over him in waves, as the magic energy stayed bound to him, and after screaming in extreme anguish, Jou mercifully passed out.

* * *

When Jou came to he was still in pain, and his entire body ached as if he had been training for weeks without rest. When he finally regained the strength to move, Jou realized that his hands were tied securely behind his back and he was laying on his side on something soft. As he groggily moved to get up he heard someone chuckling behind him, though the sound was filled with malice. 

(((((AN: and this is the end of what we had pre written for this fic, untill it merges timelines with Dark. It may get a little choppy from here)))))

"I see you're the first to awaken. Surprising, you had the worst reaction," the vile creature from earlier mentioned. Jou managed to half-turn so that he saw his tormentor out of the corner of his eye.

"What the hell happened?" Jou demanded, though it came out sounding rather pathetic and weak even to his own ears.

"That's right; I didn't get a chance to explain before you all passed out. The collar you are now wearing is one of my special creations, one of a set of precisely three. That's the main reason I had my men kill everyone else they found, because only three were ready and they're a bitch to make. These collars are specifically made to suppress magical energy of mages, sorcerers, healers, and now I suppose it works for summoners as well," the man explained, with an almost gleeful gleam in his cruel eyes. "I've heard that it's really quite painful to try to use magic with it on, since it restrains any power that builds, giving it no place to go, and, as any mage knows, it's rather agonizing to gather up energy and hold it."

"You sick bastard," Jou insulted coldly, understanding for the first time the pain he would endure at this psycho's hands. "It's impossible to control that energy as it gathers in my body right now."

"Yes, that's the beauty of it. You will be in agony every time that energy flows into you, and it will be me will alone that will be able to free you from it. I can control the energy flowing in you, whether I lock it in or let it do as it will is entirely my choice. As I'm sure even a nomadic barbarian such as yourself can figure out, when you displease me, I will lock the energy into you in a loop, and when I am pleased I will grant you access to your magic so that anything that has gathered up can work itself out of your system," the man elaborated. "It's really ingenious, even if I say so my self. By the time I'm done with you, you will be begging to please me so you don't have to endure the pain any longer. There are many more special... attributes to these collars but those are the basics."

"Vith!" another voice said, from somewhere to Jou's left, and the blond boy placed the curse as Otogi's.

"Ah, you're awake as well, good. Now I won't have to explain it again, and you can tell your friend when he awakens. Well, a little while after anyways. When he finally gets up, I think I will play for a little while. It's been a long time since I had such untamed toys. When you cry out in pain, you may call me Master Keith," he smirked, and Jou realized again that he was in the clutches of a madman.

* * *

Aaries: Okay, I realize that this is painfully short, but its what we have and we can't find the inspiration for more. I think it got burried with Chaos under the avalanch she caused on Mt. WritersBlock when she was trying to demolish it. ((points to the writers block that has grown even biggerand the relatively small pile of rubble underneith it that is still taller than Angel. one of Chaos's hands can be seen sticking out from the bottom of the pile)) 

Jef: ah yea, Review Replies. As in Dark Legacy, this will be the last time we go through and individualy reply to everyone who reviewed, unless they ask a question. Preferably one related to the story. I know that the review replies havent gotten as long as in Dark Legacy yet, but we feel it would be best to treat this story with the same polocy we are now subjecting Dark too.

Aaries: Here ya are, drow translations at the bottom.

To Osiris-Lee: We're glad you still like it, and we're sorry it was soo short last chapter and this chapter. as for the H/O, well... HECK YEA!!!! the more the merrier, though they will be WAY back burner mostly, to use a cooking phrase. Yep, as you can see its bandit Keith. You wouldnt happen to know the names of the rest of the punks in his little gang from the show would you? the only one we know is Bones, and it would be helpfull to know. As for him molesting Jou... well... Jou needs a reason to hate him lots, right? Right?!?!?? Dont worry, there will be nothing graphic, just an implication here and there about what he does to the boys. The Language is Drow, and I did mention it but, whatever, your probably not the only one to miss it. Hope you enjoy, and Ideas for what happens over the next seven years would be apreciated.

To Amber Eyes23: I think we mentioned in Dark that it may be a little while before we get your fic written. sorry. Hope you enjoyed this chapter of Dragon.

To rainystar186: Thanks for the Dynamite, it did actualy help a bit, till Chaos caused an avalanch with it. ((is chagrined)) Sorry, but I need to drag these guys into Egypt somehow, and they also play a part in Dark, but if you have Ideas for what happens in the next few years while their slaves, you know escape attempts and stuff, We would be glad to listen. We're glad you liked it, and hope you like this chapter too, short as it is.

To mandapandabug: ((smiling)) whatever, you know what we meant, and it didnt sound mean, just a bit seemingly off topic. then again, since we dont realy have a topic thats OK isnt it? As for kissing Otogi, because I felt like it. If I was a guy liking guy, I would take all three of them, and also Seto, Yami, Yugi, Ryou, Bakura, Malik, Marik, Rashid, ect. ((smiles REALY brightly)) We is me. Its a little bit confusing, but the skitzo thing is probably the best description of us. Aaries, Chaos, Angel, PR, Jef, Hota, Eyeay, Efey, and the others who have yet to define themselves as they lurk in the subconsous labryiniths. A little like your Voice in head persona. we generaly like to think that we are muses who banded together and took over a physical form. Chroni is our betta reader and her own person as far as we know. ((Aaries gets swirly eyes and falls over from having to think about it to explain it)) Some of the kids from Jous group show up in Dragons Legacy, or at least Shizuka does. sorry about the realy slow update, a mountain fell on Chaos though. Ideas? Please, those would be realy helpfull, especialy ideas for a scene or two from the next seven years. just stuff from Jou though, maybee one or two things about Shizuka and how she ends up serving in the palace. Please review again, and yea, that was a realy long one. We dont mind. ((still smiling brightly))

To Misura: Yay!! We are soo glad you like Otogi in this. We like making him cool. No they arent pleasant, but they are a bit necisary for my story to progress. Uhm.. Gomen!! something realy realy bad just happened, but it does turn out okay, I promise. We are realy glad you liked it. ((smiles uber brightly)) Yep, the drow are the Dark elves, and the language we are using is adapted from the forgotten relm books, as far as we know. Dark Elveshave black skin (not brown) and white hair, usualy with red eyes, the only exeption being Drizzt Do'Urden, who is property of R.A. Salvatore by the way. we highly recomend his forgoten relm books, because they are good and realy kick ass.

Aaries: Thats all the reviews.

Angel: Just five? Okay, Now on to the translations and AN's.

AN1and2: Den'sauren- bastards, Rath'arghen- cowards,Vithen Goln- F-ing goblins. Also, we wanted to clear up that Jou is about to go into another bout of fever, another ability awakening and all that.

AN3: Net'ath Drohar- baisicaly, Bull shit, or whatever Underdark equivalent you want.

AN4: Oh yea, by the way we translated Dalninuk as sister last time, Its not. Its actualy Brother, Dalninil is sister, If you want to know.

Jef: and I know Vith was in there at least one more time, but we already explained last chapter what it meant and all.

Angel: Okay, **_Like we said at the begining of the chapter, Ideas for Otogi's bond monster would be apreciated._** To clear things up, Honda doesnt have a bondcreature yet, but he is from the dragon clan.

Aaries: Please oh Please Review.


	4. Chapter Four

Aaries: Okay, here we are, another Dragons Legacy, though this one may be short too.

Chaos: we dont have anything else written for it untill it catches up with Dark. ((somehow wormed out from under the mountain of writers block, which has shrunk back to managable seize))

Jef: Right... Well, heres the next part, hope it lives up to expectations.

* * *

Every bit of Jou's body hurt, all of his nerves were on fire, and there was nothing that could be done about it because Jou was incredibly stubborn. The blond dragon child considered what he had done to be well worth the punishment he was recieving because "master" Keith was still suffering from the rashes. 

"That was incredably stupid Jou." Honda said. He had come back to himself in the months that they had been here, but he would never be the same as he had been before watching the group he was with being slaughtered. Jou had found out from Otogi that Honda's younger brother had been in the group and had been the last one that they had killed, and as bad as he felt for his friend, he was still gratefull that his group had hidden in the rocks and hadnt been found. Jou knew he would be in as bad shape as Honda had been in if Shizuka had been killed in front of him.

"Maybe, but it was worth it! Didja see the look on his face when he figured it out" Jou asked, smiling and laughing through the pain as best as he could. He would **not** let Keith break him, and it was a personal vow never to change for that sadistic bastard. As long as he had a sense of humor through it all, Keith would not win and Jou would not have to give him the satisfaction of winning.

"He is probably going to kill you when he tires of all this." Honda said quietly pointing out the logical conclusion of their enslavement.

"He is going to try to, and I have a feeling he will try everything short of actualy taking a dagger and cutting my throat to kill me. But it won't work Honda. As long as we fight we stand a chance of making it out of this hell alive." Jou said, an almost maniac grin on his face though his golden eyes were deadly serious.

"How do you know Jou? How can you know that he won't have someone kill you when he finds he cannot break you to his will" Honda asked, only his voice betraying the fear at loosing somone else.

"Trust me Honda, I know. I ... I Saw it the last time he let me rest, before he looped all of my power into the feedback loop." Jou explained, somwhat nervously. He hadnt been sure of what it was at the time, and deep inside he still doubted it. Seers were very rare among the Solar tribes, only one every dozen generations or so, and even then they might not be identified until long after their magic awakened.

Honda just sighed, and Jou though for a moment that the brunett wouldnt believe him. "Alright Jou, do what you have to, but when you die don't blame me."

"Of course not" Jou said smiled, and the dark haired summoner just shook his head and turned away. "So what's next on the agenda from our esteemed master" Jou asked as sarcastically as he could, injecting good humor into his voice.

"Naukerth" (AN1) Honda said fondly.

* * *

XXXXX With Shizuka XXXXX 

Shizuka was helping Nahara, a seven-year-old little girl from the sakphull clan, gather food when she spotted the travelers in the distance. Not wanting to take any chances, she turned to Nahara and told her"Go back to the others and tell them to hide, I'm going to see who it is."

The smaller girl nodded and ran back to the caves, carrying a small basket of dead desert rodents and lichens found under some rocks. It wouldn't be nearly enough to feed all of the children but it was the best that they could do, and Shizuka understood that she could go without for a little while so the others would be strong enough to travel. That and two of the smaller ones were sick and needed herbs that Shizuka couldn't find here, so they would have to leave soon.

Shaking these thoughts from her head, Shizuka moved warily closer to the travelers she had spotted. If they seemed nice enough she could ask them to help her get the children to a settlement nearby or something. Queitly Shizuka snuck up behind the travelers, carefully quiet so they wouldnt know she was there.

There were ten of them, and they all looked worn and travel weary, though they were traveling toward Egypt. This far north, they wouldnt come near what was left of the Solar Tribes camp before hitting the boarders of the eastern country. They all wore dark colors, darker than what Shizuka would have expected in the harsh dessert heat, and the dragon girl wondered why that was, before concentrating on the way they were acting.

Six of them were chained together, in a line, like prisoners or slaves, and Shizuka shuddered invoulantarily.

"Come on, it could have been a lot worse. There are laws where were selling you that will make sure your better taken care of than that wretched place we found you in" On man who wasnt chained said.

"That may be true, but its still fucking slavery" a chained woman said, from near the back of the line.

"Look at it this way toots, all your needs will be cared for by your new masters, and you're practically guaranteed to survive for more than you would have back there" Another man said.

"Yea, and any kids you have are also guaranteed to survive to adulthood" the first man said, as if he was making a grand point.

"Bastards" The woman said angrily, pulling back and stopping the rest of the slaves from moveing forward.

Shizuka thought about what they had said, her mind raceing as she tried to work through all of the implications of what those people were talking about. Shizuka made her decision as she watched the slavers try to comfort the woman instead of hitting her and makeing her obey them. They seemed greedy, but it didn't sound like they were lying to their slaves.

Carefully, Shizuka moved to where she was just barely visable to them, from a well hidden perch behind an outcrop of rocks, but where she could also easily jump down. Carefully, Shizuka shifted some rocks that fell down onto the path that the slavers were following, and instantly all of the slavers and a few of the slaves as well were looking toward where she hid. Shizuka let a look of pure terror fill her face before she jumped down from the rocks and ran. When she was sure that at least two of the slavers were following her, she ran back to the cave were the others waited for her.

XXXXX End of Shizuka Interlude XXXXX

* * *

Jou and Otogi were writhing in pain, as Keith sat triumphantly in his small throne. "You would both do well to learn that I am your Master and can sense when you disobey me." Keith said gloating. 

"Yea yea, you bastard, ease off already." Jou ground out, keeping his trademark grin on his face through the pain that wracked his body yet again. To be honest, Jou was becoming quite used to it, and as often as his master fed more and more energy into him it was amazing that his body hadnt burned out yet.

"YOU CUR" Keith shouted, jumping up and for a several minuts concentrating all of his energy on the blond summoner, as well as kicking him where he lay on the ground. As a result of his anger being concentrated wholy on Jou, his control over Otogi's collar slipped just enough to give the green eyed boy a rest from the pain.

By the time Keith got a hold of himself again, Jou had finaly passed out and Otogi was staring with horror at what the blond man had done to his friend.

"I trust that this will teach you not to try to run off again." Keith said amiably to Otogi. "Get this filth to a healer." Keith said, kicking Jou one last time before turning away as one of his lackeys jumped to obey him.

Otogi followed the brute who hauled his friend away, wishing he hadn't gotten involved in the escape attempt. Jou had been planning the attempt for two years, and had executed it on his thirteenth birthday five days ago, taking Otogi with him. Honda had refused to come, saying he didn't want to watch them die too, but had distracted Keith for a little while so they could get out.

Otogi was distracted from his thoughts when a brunet hurricane bowled him over.

"Great gods I was worried about you" Honda said, holding the slightly smaller Riv'vel summoner. "Please dont do that again. Where is Jou"

"'Master' had him taken to the healers, though knowing him they have instructions not to really heal him but just to make sure that he will survive" Otogi said bitterly, hugging Honda gingerly before pushing the taller boy away. "Come on, let's go find him so we can take him back to our room when the healer is done." Honda nodded, and followed the slightly younger boy to the healers' room.

After all it was only a matter of time.

* * *

Aaries: Okay... Uhm... Please leave a review? 

Chaos: Eh, that was just a little bit horrible.

Jef: whatever. Review thanks To- Amber Eyes23, Misura((Otogi did break his nose -) )), Tayko, Flame Swordswoman((yes still ten)), Kodachi ((Seto is already in the series, in Dark Legacyshamelessselfadvertising the books are an endless chain but so addictive)), tenshi no oni, and Osiris-Lee((thanks for the Goons names, they will come in handy, and your entirely too smart, how did you know what I had planned for Seto?)).

Chaos: Seven reviews this time... Please review! There should only be one more chapter untill we meet up with Dark Legacy, and Seto becomes a main part of this fics plot.

Jef: yea, translataion. (AN1) Naukerth- Ideot, moron, baka, ect..

Aaries: BTW, sorry this was so late, we started Collage recently and have been buisy with that. Most of this has been done, but we had to put in the Shizuka scene to explain how she ended up in Egypt. Please review.

Jef: BTW, lil'v thanks for letting us know your reading, it doesnt realy matter if you dont write we like to know what people think about our fics. ((smiles)) Yea, we will keep orgoth in mind, and we will see Yugi dance, just not for a few chapters more. ((winks))


	5. Chapter Five

Aaries: eh... WTF? I couldn't think of a way to get Keith summoned to Egypt proper, but then I realized I could start this chapter with the journey! Yay! Anyways, we see Seto for the First time in this fic from Jou's pov near the end. I'm not sure about everyone else...

Chaos: But it will have a nice Honda/Otogi Scene if I have anything to say about it! ((cackles))

Aaries: Anywho, on with the fic!

* * *

Jou held his head high and walked forward confidently. Though he was constantly in pain and soul weary now, he still refused to willingly give in to his master. The three Solar tribe slaves couldn't be trusted with anything important by Keith, because they would betray him without remorse.

That's how they ended up as labor slaves when he wasn't gloating over them as trophies. Currently Jou was carrying a pack that was heavier than he was, and that was saying something. He hadn't actually grown bigger in the seven years since being captured by Keith, but he had grown taller. Honda had also grown taller, and he was of the same height as Jou while Otogi was almost a head shorter than either of the dragon boys.

"Keep moving Slave!" one of the slave keepers said, cracking his whip again and Jou rolled his eyes as he helped a young boy struggle to his feet. The kid had collapsed under the harsh sun, and though Jou got two lashes as he helped the boy up he didn't regret helping the kid.

"Just a little longer." Jou whispered to the kid. The boy looked at him with soul weary eyes, and Jou wished he could help more, but the 'masters' were setting a grueling pace, and no more breath could be wasted.

Jou wasn't quite sure why Keith's entorauge was moving from his castle or where it was moving to but he did know that there couldn't really be that much of a rush that Keith was going to kill half his slaves getting there if it was too much further. Honda had been appropriated by the healers to help move their things because they could always count on him, and Otogi had been separated from them earlier and placed somewhere else in the long caravan.

"Faster you worms!" the overseer shouted, cracking the whip again, and Jou hoped for the sake of the younger slaves that they would get wherever they were going soon.

* * *

Otogi was helping to carry Keith's Sedan, being appropriated when the last back up slave had stumbled and passed out from sunstroke. Otogi had tried to help the other boy, but he hadn't been able to, and he could only hope that someone later in the line had picked him up and seen to his health. One of Keith's generals was riding next to the sedan, and Otogi shamelessly listened in on their conversation, hoping to discern where they were going.

"...and further more if any more slaves drop because of this heat, you wont be able to ride in luxury as you have been sir," the heavily accented man said.

"Sid, since when do you have permission to try to advise me?" Keith drawled in his most threatening manner.

"I don't, but sir if your slaves keep dying like this you will not have enough to make a properly graced entrance when we reach the capital city. That simply will not benefit your station as an outlying lord." Sid tried again.

"Whatever. Fine, we'll take a short break at noon." Keith said dismissively.

"Thank you lord." Sid said, backing his horse from the sedan.

Otogi smiled to himself, knowing that Jou at least would appreciate the information on where they were going.

* * *

A week later, during which time they were taking midday breaks and less slaves were being lost to the hungry desert, they reached the capital city of Egypt and made their way in a grand procession to the palace of the Dark Prince. Like all the other slaves, Jou, Honda, and Otogi were very glad to be out of the desert because it meant they would no longer be carrying heavy packs that would have been better suited to beasts of burden like camels rather than them.

When Keith had finally been settled into his quarters in the palace, he had all three of the Solar tribe slaves kneel in front of him as he explained the "new rules" for while they were in the palace.

"... And finally I want you to all wear these as symbols of your status as my slaves." Keith said, throwing red sleeveless tunics at them. The tunics were red and had Keith's crest stitched onto the backs and were just big enough to cover the scars that marred each boy's back which was probably the true reason Keith wanted them to wear the tunics.

Jou knew enough to know that in the outlands, no one cared how slaves were treated, but that in the capital and closer cities, there were certain laws about slaves and how they were to be treated.

"Now get out of my sight you cretins! And if I hear that you were seen without those tunics, I will have you beaten." Keith scowled.

The three boys obediently left their masters room and put the tunics on, before looking at each other and wondering what to do next.

"We could go exploring?" Jou suggested.

"I don't know, it would probably be a bad Idea to stray too far from 'masters' quarters." Honda said, making master somehow sound like the worst possible insult.

"Quiet Honda. It should be okay if at least one of us stays in this area. You and Jou should go look around, after all we don't know how long we're going to be here." Otogi said quietly, still exhausted from having to help carry Keith's Sedan most of the way here.

"Okay. We'll be back in an hour or so tops ok?" Jou promised, dragging Honda off. "Lets go find the kitchens, maybe they'll let us eat something if we offer to help them out. Kitchens always seem shorthanded you know..." Jou continued to babble as he dragged Honda with him, and Otogi shook his head in silent reproach.

"Naukerthen." ((AN1)) he said fondly, before finding someplace secluded to sit and rest for a moment.

* * *

It was a day later that Keith called Jou to go with a message for the High Priest of the Dark Temple. Sadly, Jou spent most of the morning lost and trying to find the Dark temple, and was about to give up and tell his master where he could shove the message.

The problem with that was that Jou had no idea how to get back to his masters quarters from here, and had been backtracking for an hour looking for someplace familiar. Taking another turn that he though he recognized, Jou was disappointed to find a garden of some type instead of the hall he thought was familiar. All these places looked the same to him...

"Net'tath! Usstan uil ji ma'anra! (((AN2)))" Jou said, scratching his head in frustration.

"Humph." Someone said, and Jou looked up to see a tall brunet in some kind of unfamiliar robes standing under a tree. A very attractive tall brunet... "Why are you here? This is a private garden in case you didn't read the signs."

"Sorry, I'm lost." Jou said, flushing slightly, before muttering, "and I can't read."

"You're a slave." the man stated, sighing. "What are you looking for?"

"The Dark Temple. My master wants me to deliver a message to Priest Seto." Jou explained while speaking quietly and trying not to look at the beautiful man.

"Very well, welcome to one of the Temple Gardens, what's the message?" The brunet said, rubbing his forehead with one hand.

"Vel'bol?" (((AN3))) Jou said, confused before translating. "Eh, what?"

"This is a Dark Temple garden, I am High Priest Seto." The man explained wearily.

"Oh, sorry." Jou said, blushing slightly and wondering what was wrong with him. "My master, Lord Keith of the western provinces humbly requests an audience to discuss the talented slaves being bought into the country from the border," Jou parroted verbatim.

"Very well, I will visit him at my convenience tomorrow," Seto said, before turning away. "Was there anything else?"

"No sir." Jou said, refusing to use the traditional 'my lord'.

"Will you be able to find your way back to your master's quarters?" Seto asked him, looking back at him.

"I should sir." Jou said, shocked that a priest would bother to ask such a thing, and turning to leave.

"Very well." Seto said, and he walked away, disappearing into a door cleverly concealed in a wall of vines.

Jou stood there for a moment, with a confused whirlpool of emotion forming in his guts. "Vel'bol zhahus nindel bauth?" (((AN4))) Still standing there a moment later, Jou began to recognize one of the various emotions as a flash of magic managed to push itself through the bindings that kept it all locked inside. "Mrann...?" (((AN5))) Shaking his head to clear it, Jou quickly started trying to find his way back to his master, hoping to distract himself from that.. vision.

* * *

Aaries: this seems so short... ((crying)) Anyways, we hope you enjoyed this, it took forever to write for some reason, but we did get Seto in there! ((sneezes a few times)) I hate allergies...

Jef: Yea, they have been killing us lately. Anyways, let us know what you think ok? Input is always treasured.

Chaos: Dagnabitt! there was no Honda/Otogi goodness in here! Anywho, on to the Translations!

((AN1- Idiots/fools

((AN2- Shit! I am so lost!

((AN3- What?

((AN4- What was that about?

((AN5- male lover -Okay people, this one is funny! Mrann D'ssinss is the actual words for male lover, but the word for male is Jaluk. D'ssinss is the word for lover, so Mrann by itself could mean nothing or if we have our way it could be a shortened version of male lover, so there. Not that we are foreshadowing or anything... ((((tries to look sweet and innocent))))

And thanks to all reviewers from last chapter, you helped us get this chapter done. Honestly..


End file.
